Hasta que digas TE QUIERO!
by Yaoi-Ladies
Summary: Esto pasa cuando una ociosa autora pierde una apuesta ¬¬...Tobi aprisiona a Deidara de una manera muy comprometedora, y no lo dejará libre hasta que diga cierta frasecita màgica DeiTobi


Los rayos del sol apenas alcanzaban a filtrarse ante las ramas de aquellos impenetrables árboles, pero de cierta manera el paisaje estaba lo suficientemente iluminado como para ver una comprometedora escena que surgía sobre las hojas caídas de otoño…

**-Tobi te doy cinco segundos para quitarte de encima-** Dijo amenazante un rubio desde el suelo, en su estomago estaba sentado un chico con una peculiar mascara naranja con diseño de espiral, este le aprisionaba las muñecas, colocándolas paralelas una con otra.

Ambos eran criminales, ninjas buscados, pertenecientes a una organización maléfica llamada Akatsuki

**-¡Tobi no lo hará!-** Le respondía divertido mientras ejercía un poco mas de presión en sus muñecas. Su compañero trataba de permanecer tranquilo, pero la cólera del momento se estaba apoderando de el rápidamente

**-¿Se puede saber porque no?**- Dijo fingiendo (notoriamente) calma

-**No lo haré hasta que Deidara sempai lo admita**- El aludido lo miró extrañado

-**¿Que admita que?**- Preguntó esta vez con curiosidad, aun algo molesto. Tobi soltó una risita, lo que lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso

-**¡Pues… ¡que Deidara sempai quiere a Tobi!**-

Deidara se sonrojó levemente, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Tobi

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-**… debes… estar bromeando**- Su compañero negó con la cabeza, dándole una respuesta clara y precisa.

**–Pues no lo haré¡ya quítate de encima imbesil!-**

**-Porque te pusiste tan nervioso, sempai?-** Dijo el pelinegro ladeando la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase

**-¡Yo no me eh puesto nervioso!-** Respondió el aludido forcejeando inútilmente el agarre **–¡¡Ya suéltame!!-**

**-¡¡Vamos sempai…son solo dos palabras!!-**

**-¡¡Que no!!-**

**-¡¡Dilo!!-**

**-¡¡¡NO!!!-**

**-¡¡Poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorfavoooooor!!-**

**-¡NO TOBI!-**

**-¿¿Por que te cuesta tanto?? Te juro que no voy a decirle a nadie…- **Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, el cual Deidara escuchó perfectamente

**-¿Es que acaso es verdad?- El rubio esquivó la mirada ante eso y apretó los puños con fuerza**

**-Si lo digo¿Te quitas de encima?-**

**-¡Tobi es un buen chico¡Mantiene su palabra! -** Dijo contento **– Pero no hagas trampas…mira a Tobi a la cara…-**

**-¡¡Y como coño se te ocurre que haga eso si llevas esa estupidez encima todo el día!!-** Le gritó, haciendo referencia a su máscara

**-Buen punto…pero… Deidara sempai no puede saber quien es Tobi realmente… ¡¡ así está bien!!-** Le contestó con un tono algo melancólico, animándose un poco al final. Deidara miró hacia el lado completamente sonrojado, tratando de agarrar coraje, respiró hondo, y ante la mirada ansiosa de este, lo dijo.

**-Tobi, te…qui…ero…- **Mordió su labio inferior sin mucha delicadeza, reprimiéndose mentalmente por caer tan bajo, Tobi se volvió a reír mientras aflojaba solo un poco el agarre

**-¡Yo también te quiero mucho sempai!- **Le dijo alegremente, empezando a soltarlo lentamente, hasta que no quedó nada mas que un simple roce.

Deidara comenzó a levantar su torso, mirando a Tobi de manera asesina, a lo que este respondió abrazándolo por el cuello y acostándose violentamente sobre el.

**-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA AHORA¡¡Ya te dije lo que querías¡¡¡¡¡¡Quítate Tobi!!!!!!!- **Gritaba el rubio, pero su acompañante hacía caso omiso e incluso ejercía mas fuerza con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este

-**¡¡¿¿Que acaso no escuchas??!! Si no te quitas voy a hacer que nunca más veas….!!!-**

Deidara palideció de inmediato. Sintió la gruesa máscara de Tobi deslizándose y rozando su mejilla derecha. Un miedo repentino tomó control de sus sentidos. La identidad de Tobi era un secreto para todos los Akatsuki, (exceptuando al Líder y a Zetsu) al igual que sus habilidades. Además, Tobi siempre se había mostrado infantil e inmaduro y ese cambio repentino daba mucho para sospechar, y sumándole a todo esto, el no podía hacer nada, ya que su arcilla había caído en el momento en el cual el pelinegro se le lanzó encima y ahora tenía todo el torso inmovilizado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se esperó lo peor. 10 segundos, 20 segundos, 30 segundos…incluso un minuto mantuvo esa posición, no sintió dolor, ni siquiera el más mínimo cambio. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba al campo de visión.

Luego de unos segundos, Deidara se dio cuenta de su situación.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Antes de alcanzar a pegar un grito de histeria, Tobi había posado suavemente sus labios sobre los de el, sellándolos en un tierno beso.

No supo como reaccionar, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, dando la sensación de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Tampoco podía ver la condición de Tobi, ya que solo su boca se hallaba descubierta, lo único que podía notar era que se encontraba mucho mas tranquilo que el.

Lentamente Tobi se fue separando de Deidara, hasta quedar nuevamente sentado sobre el. Deidara pudo identificar una sonrisa satisfecha de su parte, lo que lo hizo enfadar aun mas, olvidando (o haciendo como que olvidaba) lo sucedido hace apenas unos segundos.

**-¿Se puede saber de que mierda te ríes ahora, hmph?-** Le dijo con su clásico tono represivo, mientras sentía como toda la sangre subía hacia sus mejillas. Tobi soltó una risita nerviosa y se encogió de hombros

**-Lo que pasa es que Deidara sempai se ve muy lindo cuando se sonroja-** El pelinegro sonrió nuevamente, pero con mas naturalidad. Deidara… solo se limitó a golpearlo en la cabeza aprovechando de gritarle cosas involucrando a su madre y a toda su anterior descendencia mientras recogía de la tierra puñados de su arcilla. Tobi bajó su máscara hasta su nivel normal y comenzó a huir con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, chillando cosas como "¡¡_Tobi no lo volverá a hacer¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!!"._

El ojiazul miró la escena divertido, mientras inconcientemente pasaba su lengua por sus labios con una amplia sonrisa.

_O-wa-ri_

**Notas de Autora:** Kobanwa minna san bueno... espero que les alla gustado xD... este es el resultado de una apuesta perdida... Diosss como las odioooo :( 

Es la primera vez que publico algo en y es que no suelo mostrar mis cosas o///o me da mucha verguenza xD ( solo mi amiga Alien me comprende...espero que no se enoje por mi redacción mierdosa XD pero es que tu sabes que el DeiTobi no es lo mio ¬¬ ) 

Sean buenitos y dejen reviews :D o el conejo asecino comera sus cabezas 0o!o el jetti violador vendrá por ustedes :B y creanme que no da mucha gracia ;;! xD


End file.
